Seeing Truths
by Krazy Ky-Sta Hatter
Summary: When Rose gets a call from Jack, the Doctor and the old team head to Cardiff to investigate the Box Tunnel 20 Massacre. But there are far too many secrets here, and they're all about to come out. 10, Rose, Jack, Donna, Annie, Mitch, George, Nina & others.
1. The Call

_**Hello, and welcome to my first crossover. **_

_**This is a crossover of Doctor Who and Being Human (the good version (UK)). I had just watched an episode of being Human from Season 3 and a memory of short and unfinished fic I read sort of popped into my head. That fic had Rose, 9 and Jack. And The supernatural trio were still in Bristol.**_

_**After watching the episode I kept having a scene in my head of Rose talking to Annie. And thus, this was born.**_

_**Now, it's also a bit of Torchwood tied in there, so it's more of a Doctor Who / Torchwood / Being Human. And the timelines a REALLY screwed up. But since in season 3 they move to Cardiff, I thought it would work in well with Torchwood.**_

_**Settings - Doctor Who: Set just after 'Runaway Bride'. Rose never fell in 'Doomsday', and Donna agreed to travel with them. But when they go to Cardiff, they jumped forward about half a year or so.**_

_**Torchwood: episode wise, I've set this a few days after Jack wakes up from being dead for days from Abaddon. But so it matches with the Doctor, I've set that somewhere mid year, so we're assuming that Gwen joined half way through the year before. And there is no running off to the Doctor and going to the end of the universe, because they just don't have that trip.**_

_**Being Human: I've set it about a month ½ to two months after Mitchell saves Annie from purgatory. But the basis of knowledge we have, is just that episode. Other things from the season will pop up, but not how you expect them.**_

_**Now that I've ranted on long enough. Enjoy!**_

* * *

.

.

.

**The Call**

.

.

"So, how are you settling into the TARDIS?" Rose asked, flopping down onto the couch. The ginger shook her head in amusement at the energetic twenty one year old. It was no wonder her and the Doctor got on so well.

"It's still a little strange," she said honestly. "But it's what I need right now… a break. Any chance you could get that Spaceman of yours to take us to a resort or something?"

Instantly Rose blushed. "Oh, he's- I mean, he's not my-"

"Not your alien. I know, the two of you have protested adamantly to that fact since I met you." Rose just looked down at her lap. "God, you're both blind!" Donna muttered.

"We-we're not blind," Rose said quietly, her voice becoming husky. "He knows I love him. I gave up a life with my family to be with him. And… I'm pretty sure he loves me. I think… I see it in his eyes sometimes. But- There are just some things that can't… He's explained it all before. He's a Time Lord, I'm human. He's going to out live me by hundreds of years. He can't… It's complicated... And… He's already lost so much."

"And what about you?" Donna asked softly.

It took a moment for Rose to reply. "I'm happy as long as I never leave him."

"Ugh, love sucks. Tell you what though, at least he isn't consort to a giant spider!" Rose winced at that.

"Donna, Lance was a pig. You deserved better than him anyway. Not that he deserved to die, but…"

"I know what you mean. But hey, that's what this trip is about, right? Moving on… or beyond, as the case may be."

Rose's sniggering stopped when it was drowned out by the sound of her telltale ring tone. She fished it out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello," she answered, expecting to hear Jackie's shrill voice down the other end of the line.

"Rose, Sweetheart!" came the joyous reply. Rose gasped and there was a thunk as the phone slipped from her hand.

"Rose?" Donna asked in concern. "Rose?" Rose just stood there, her hand still half clenched, hovering in the air. Her mouth was slack and her eyes wide. Her breath was coming heavily, but other than following the path of the phone with her horrified eyes, she did not move.

Another concerned voice could be heard squeaking from the phone. Worried about Rose, and annoyed at anyone who could get that terrified reaction out of the girl, Donna picked up the phone. "Who is this?" she snapped.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who might you be?" a man said in a sultry tone.

"Donna Noble," she replied curtly. "And what have you done to Rose? She's gone catatonic! I don't know how you broke her, but I want her fixed, you hear me _captain_ Harkness?-" Suddenly the phone was snatched out of her hand by the Doctor, who had just popped into the room in time to hear Donna's little rant.

"Jack!" he cried. "Jack-Jackity-Jack. Sorry about that, Rose has gone into shock and Donna's got a bit of an attitude problem- ow!" he cried when Donna whopped him. "How did you get this number? Rose's has gone through two new phones recently."

"Not many people have Universal Roaming," Jack said smugly over the phone. "It wasn't hard to trace with the technology that I have. Who are you anyway? No, don't worry. Look, we have a problem here. Can you tell the Doctor to come to Cardiff, 16th of May, 2007, 11am? It's very important. I'll give him a few hours leeway, I'm sure you know what his driving is like."

"Oi!"

"Just get him here. Thanks." And he hung up. The Doctor stared at the phone in bewilderment and dread for a moment before he turned to Rose.

The poor girl had unfrozen, but was no less shaken. "T-that was Jack?" she stuttered, pointing to the phone.

"Yes," he replied hesitantly. He was a little concerned as to why she was acting this way.

"Jack Harkness? _Captain_ Jack Harkness?"

"Yes."

"But he's dead!" she suddenly cried.

"What?" the Doctor said in bewilderment. "No he's not."

"Yes he is," she said adamantly. "He died. On Satellite 5. You told me!"

"I said he was helping rebuild the Earth!" he countered. How the hell had she gotten 'dead' out of 'rebuilding Earth'?

"You were_ lying_! I know when you're lying!"

"How on earth could you know if I was lying or not? I'd just regenerated. You had barely _agreed_ to who I was, let alone _accepted_ it!"

"I know _you!_" she cried. "Doesn't matter if you changed your face or not, I knew you were lying. If the Daleks were after you, then they would have gotten past the door, which means that everyone else on that ship - including Jack - was dead. If he _was_ alive, there would be no way that _Jack_ would ever give up a life on the TARDIS to be stuck on a deserted ship and help an Earth that was damaged beyond the repair he could give. I know you. You may have thought he was dead and didn't want to upset me, especially after what had just happened. But something just tells me he was dead."

The Doctor looked guiltily out the ground. How could he tell her that he had told her that because he didn't want her to be disgusted in him for deserting Jack on an abandoned ship with no way out? How could he tell her that in his dying panic, his regeneration sickness and his need to get her home to safety, he had abandoned one of her best friends?

At his expression, Rose assumed herself right. "See."

"Rose," the Doctor sighed quietly in defeat. "He's alive. He stayed behind on Satellite 5. He-" he nearly said that Jack had never died. But he didn't want to lie to her. He couldn't. Not when it was, no doubt, all about to come out. If Jack hadn't insisted it was important, he wouldn't be going.

Then again, of course, now that Rose knew, she would insist that they go anyway. And still, he didn't want her to know. If Jack were to even consider mentioning his… 'condition', he would probably knock him out to save Rose the pain of knowing what she had done. She was a smart girl. He had told her the basics of what had happened that day, but he had missed so much out.

"Come on, let's go pay the Captain a visit," he said as he walked back towards the console room. Much to Rose's annoyance, he evaded her questions until the every end.

.

Once they landed, the Doctor hesitated by the console. Even from here - technically in a different dimension - he could feel the gut clenching pain of a fixed point in time. Rose, however, held no such reservation and desperate to see if it were true, she rushed for the door.

The second she threw the doors open she saw him. He was standing there patiently, albeit nervously, his WWII coat blowing about his legs. He looked a little older than she remembered, but his face stretched into a wide, familiar grin when he saw her. When she had heard his voice, she had frozen. Now she propelled herself into his arms.

"Jack!" she shrieked in delighted disbelief. She smacked into him so hard he stumbled backwards, only just managing to grab her in time.

"Rose!" he grinned, burying his face in her neck. And with a laugh, spun her around before putting her back down and taking a small step back.

"I can't believe you're alive!"

"Me?" he said in disbelief. "What about you? Did you know that since you disappeared after Canary Warf you were pronounced dead? If you hadn't been spotted on our CCTV's under the Thames, I would have kept thinking you were! Audio was jumbled, but you obviously knew about Torchwood… Is your mum…?"

"Yeah, she's fine. In a parallel world, with my parallel father and a baby on the way, actually."

"Wow… go Jackie," he laughed, running a hand through his hair. Suddenly the smile fell from his face as he looked at something behind her. She turned to see the Doctor and Donna had joined them. Both of the men had dark looks on their face. "Doctor," Jack said coldly. Rose was startled by the tone.

"Captain," the Doctor replied in the same tone. It made Rose do a double take. What was with these two?

"Good to see you," Jack said stiffly. No one really knew how much he meant that. It didn't sound very truthful.

"And you," the Doctor replied. "Same as ever… although… have you had some work done?"

"You can talk!" Jack almost laughed. For a moment the Doctor looked confused, then he realised that last time Jack had seen him he had been baled and big eared.

"Oh yes, the face," he said. "Regeneration. How did you know it was me?"

"CCTV footage. Bad audio, but enough to make out who you were. That and the police box is a bit of a giveaway… I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me."

"Not on purpose, right Doctor?" Rose tried to reassure Jack.

"Abandoned you? Did I? Busy life. Moving on," was all he said. Rose balked when he didn't deny it.

"Doctor?" she said. "You didn't abandon him, did you? You thought he was dead," she said almost desperately. Still he said nothing. "_Doctor…_? Oh my god, you didn't!"

"I was a little distracted, Rose!" he snapped guiltily. "In case you didn't notice me _dying._"

"Yeah, not the only one," Jack sneered.

"No, I wasn't," the Doctor said, aiming to lead this away from Jack. "Rose was dying too. Would have if I hadn't saved her. I was a little more worried about her, no offence."

"Of course you would be," Jack said, most of the bitterness disappearing from his voice. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Besides, if it was a choice between her and me, not only would you be adamant on her, but I'd _want_ you to be." There was a long, slightly awkward silence between them all. Even Donna had the good sense to keep quiet.

"Look, Jack, I'm sorry. I…"

"It's okay," Jack relented; slightly surprised he'd gotten that much out of the stubborn man. "You came."

"Yeah, like Rose would let me ignore you after that call!" he snorted, rolling his eyes jokingly.

"Speaking of which," Rose said suspiciously. "If you've been looking for us for so long, why didn't you call earlier… like when we left?"

"Yeah," Jack said in embarrassment. "I never really thought of that. It was actually one of my teammates that suggested it when I mentioned that you might be able to help."

"And what might we be able to help with?" the Doctor asked.

Jack looked about at the people around them a moment. "Let's go to the Hub. We can talk about it in private there. It's a bit of a touchy subject around here at the moment." The Doctor nodded and Jack led them through to the Hub's misdirecting façade. "Ianto," he greeted the man at the desk. "This is the Doctor, Rose Tyler and… You're Donna Noble I presume," he said the last part flirtatiously to Donna.

"Mmm, you presume right, Captain," Donna said in an appreciative voice. At that, three groans filled the room.

Ianto pressed a button behind the desk and suddenly a wall moved away to reveal a long, dark corridor that looked more like a sewer tunnel. A door opened at the end and the girls walked towards it. Grinning his head off, smug to the brim, Jack went to follow, but the Doctor pulled him back.

"If you so much as _hint_ about your immortality around Rose, you _will_, as you know, _keep_ living to regret it," the Doctor growled low in his hear. Then he stalked off after the girls, a smile on his face like nothing had happened. Jack just stood frozen in shock a moment before running after them.

The ride down the elevator was awkward for Jack. He really wanted to know _why_ he couldn't mention that around Rose, but he dare not ask the Doctor when he was so close to her. Once they were out of the elevator, a huge door that looked like a cog, rolled out of the way.

"Really, Jack?" Rose snorted in amusement. "Only you!"

"Well, I would have taken you down on the lift," he said. "That's much more fun. But _somebody_ decided to park on it."

"She likes that spot," the Doctor shrugged.

.

"Right! Everybody," Jack called as they entered the Hub. "This is the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Donna Noble. They're going to help us with the Box Tunnel 20. Also, these two here are the reason you all have jobs, so stay on their good side. Owen, that means hands off the blonde."

"Oi, what? No hand's off the ginger?" Donna said, offended.

"If he hits on you, three people aren't going to try and grievously harm him."

"No, but I will!"

Jack looked her up and down a moment, sizing her up. "I like you," he said. "Anyway, this is Owen Harper-"

"_Doctor_ Owen Harper."

"Yeah, not very impressive, Owen. His entire _name_ is just 'Doctor'. - Owen is our medic. Toshiko Santo, tech. Ianto, our stunningly handsome 'everything man'. He cleans up after us, gets us there on time, helps with the missions, makes one _hell_ of a coffee, and he's a good kisser." Ianto blushed in embarrassment as he came through the door in time to hear his introduction.

"Course you'd know Jack," Rose laughed.

"You're gay?" Donna said a little surprised.

"Omnisexual," the Doctor told her.

"Jack will screw anything that's sentient," Rose clarified.

"Thank you," he smiled, taking it as an actual compliment. "And this is-"

"Gwyneth!" Rose cried in surprise.

"Actually, it's just Gwen," the woman corrected.

"Gwen Cooper is our police liaison. She-"

"No, Jack," Rose cut him off. "It's _Gwyneth_! Charles Dickens, Christmas ghosts, Gelth, opened up the Cardiff Rift, Gwyneth! _She's_ Gwyneth!" Gwen was looking at Rose, a little afraid.

"Wait, you mean the story with the servant girl who sacrificed herself to save the world?"

"Yes!"

"But she's just Gwen," he told her, slightly confused.

"Rose is right, she does look eerily similar," the Doctor said. "Looks, voice, even the name. It's probably a spatial genetic maultiplicty…" He trailed off as he saw the writing on the wall. "Torchwood!" he hissed, spinning back to Jack. "You're Torchwood?"

Jack grimaced. He had the feeling that today was not going to bring a lot of good discussions. And the topic was changing faster than a Chamelionic Forest Frog. "It's not like you think, Doctor. We're not like them. That was Torchwood One, we're Torchwood Three. Torchwood One was huge and industrial and, let's face it, a little out of whack."

"Mmm, Hartman was like a crazy, fashion obsessed, slave driver," Ianto put in, knowing from personal experience.

"Crazy's right," the Doctor muttered.

"Look, Doctor, we're different, okay. We don't use any artefacts we find. - At least, not after Suzie. - We try and help people."

"It's a bit like being the CSI of aliens," Gwen grinned.

"We-"

"Oh my _god!_" - See, faster than a Charmelionic Forest Frog - Suddenly Rose ran from beside them over to a small table that held a couple of wired up, bubbling jars. In one of them was a hand. "You have his hand!" she cried, slightly disgusted. "I mean, I was thinking, 'Torchwood, okay, hand in a Jar. That's normal.' But it looked familiar and I've been trying to figure it out. And I realised, I would know that hand anywhere, even if it is chopped off and pickled!"

"That's my hand!" the Doctor said in surprise after inspecting it himself.

"What are you talking about?" Donna said. "You've got both your hands!"

"Lost it in a swordfight Christmas before we met."

"He grew a new one… it was a little creepy," Rose said.

"It's my hand. My handy spare hand! …Why do you have it?"

"Found it," Jack replied casually. "I was investigating that Sycorax ship, trying to find a way aboard. Fell right at my feel. Literally. I nearly stood on it. It was glowing, kind of gold. And it was so familiar, it reminded me of when I was bought back- Oof!"

"Oops, sorry," the Doctor said dragging himself up off Jack where they had both tumbled to the ground.

"Always knew that coat would get you someday!" Donna crowed triumphantly, her aversion and confusion over the severed hand momentarily forgotten.

"Yep, guess I had it coming, _didn't I,_ Jack?" he said pointedly.

"Yeah…" Jack looked at the ground, realizing his mistake. "Hey, how about we go to the meeting room and talk?"

"But… you… the hand…" Donna said, still a little bewildered, pointing back at the jar.

"I'll get it later. You heard him, Donna. Meeting room!" the Doctor said bouncily. He grabbed Rose's hand and started leading her in what was probably the wrong direction. Rose giggled and leant into his shoulder.

"Ah, so you two are finally together, eh?" Jack grinned. Suddenly Rose and the Doctor froze dead and dropped their hands.

"What? No!" Rose cried as they spun around. "I mean, we're not-"

"No, we haven't…"

"We're not a couple."

"We… Meeting room. That way?" He pointed in a direction and promptly walked that way without waiting for an answer.

"No, that looks like it there," Rose nodded nervously and headed in the right direction, which was opposite from the Doctor's path.

"Wow… Denial much?" Jack laughed as he and Donna were left behind.

"Tell me about it!" she laughed as well. "They're like a cutesy-cutesy couple, without the sex."

"What?" Jack cried in horror. "But that's the best part! Are they always like this?"

"Always," Donna nodded flatly.

"We need to do something about this."

"Oh, I think the two of us will be more than a match for them. You handle him, I'll handle her," she grinned mischievously.

"Actually," Jack said. "How about _I_ talk to Rose. She's like a little sister to me… And I don't think the Doctor likes me much right now."

"Why's that?"

"No clue. Come on, let's go. Doctor! Meeting room's this way!" Grin back in place, Jack led Donna into said room. One thing was for sure, Jack had a mission. One: Get Rose and the Doctor together… finally. And two: He _would_ find out what the Doctor's problem with him was. He deserved that much.


	2. Jack's Secret

**Jack's Secret**

.

.

"Right, well, this case actually started in London," Gwen told them all. "But investigations have led it here. It's called the 'Box Tunnel 20 Massacre'. Twenty People brutally torn apart in one of the tunnels, an entire carriage of the train. One of my old colleagues at the police station saw this, he reckoned that what ever did it was not human. I feel inclined to agree. Problem is, it's nothing we've seen before. And nothing we can find."

She pushed forward a bunch of horrifying photos. Rose gasped and looked away, Donna paled, and the Doctor pulled a face, but brought the pictures closer.

There was so much blood everywhere. It splattered up the walls, on the roof, and pooled on the ground. It drenched the clothes of the poor decimated bodies. One of the bodies was hardly distinguishable as having once been a person.

It was the image of a young dark haired woman that drew his attention. Her only wound was a single, albeit violent, bite to the neck.

"Some kind of animal-ish…thing," he said. "Do you have a cleaner shot of this wound?" Gwen opened another folder and pushed forward an image of the girl on a morgue gurney. Her head was pushed to the side for a clearer shot of the cleaned bite.

"Her name is Lia Shaman," Jack said quietly. "She was up near the front… It's her funeral today."

The Doctor nodded sadly and went back to studying the photo. Taking mercy on Rose, Jack turned all the others over. "Her neck was broken. But she has a single bite mark to the neck… These marks here look like human teeth. But here…" he pointed to the four incisors. "They're longer, sharper…"

"I examined the body myself. I've never seen anything like it," Owen murmured.

"I have," the Doctor said flatly. "Never on Earth, but I've seen it a few times."

"What is it?" Donna said quietly.

"If I had to guess, I would say… Vampire."

"You're kidding me," she said in disbelief, more disgruntled that he may believe in such a thing than anything else.

"Vampires, sure." Rose said through deep breaths. "Why not, we've already seen ghosts and a werewolf. Why not add another to the mythical aliens list."

"Werewolf, seriously?"

"Torchwood House, Scotland, 1879," Ianto said before Rose or the Doctor could explain. "Queen Victoria was taking the Koh-I-Noor to be cut when her route was diverted to Torchwood House. Sir Robert's wife had was being held hostage and he committed treason to keep her safe. The house was a trap, set for a werewolf to bite the queen and take her over. But two strangers came with the Queen and used the diamond to kill the alien / werewolf. They were knighted 'Sir Doctor of TARDIS' and 'Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate', then banished from Britain. The widowed Lady Isobel gave the house over to the crown and Queen Victoria founded Torchwood to defend Earth against alien threats."

"How did you know that?" Tosh asked in bewilderment.

"Read the charter," the Welshman said simply, his tone a little smug.

"That sounds about right," the Doctor said. "Also, there's a very good chance the royal family are werewolves. What else have we seen, Rose? Zombies-"

"Are you my mummy?" Jack said in a child like voice, causing Rose to laugh.

"Jack Frost," the Doctor added with a smile. "The Devil… or the Beast, or what ever it was."

Suddenly the entire Torchwood team froze of went pale.

"You… you faced the beast?" Gwen said in horror.

"Mmm, right nasty bloke," the Doctor sniffed.

"Yeah, you should have met his son," Jack muttered.

"Tricked us into opening the rift and letting him out," Tosh said quietly.

"All who fell in his shadow died…"

"So we offered Jack up as a great big buffet," Owen said, somewhat brightly in comparison to everyone else.

"You did _**what**_?" Rose shrieked.

"Well, it killed it, didn't it? Besides, Jack was only dead for a few days."

"Dead?" she squeaked.

"It's alright, Rose. He just means unconscious," the Doctor covered.

"No, I mean _dead_," Owen insisted, oblivious to Jack's warning looks. "We had him in the morgue, ready to be pushed in!"

"It was just a side effect. Made me seem dead," Jack said quickly and slightly desperately.

"Oh, yeah," Owen snorted. "because you coming back to life after I shot you was 'just a side effect'."

"Shut up, Owen!" Jack growled.

"No, don't shut up, Owen," Rose countered. "What did you mean by 'come back to life'?"

"Wait… you don't know? Keeping secrets from more friends, Jack?" He said bitterly.

"No, she didn't know," Jack snapped. "And it was supposed to stay that way. Congratulations, you've fired up the Tyler curiosity."

"What secret, Jack?" Rose said in annoyance.

"Jack looked at the Doctor nervously and the Doctor sighed in defeat. "You tried, Jack."

"You knew!" she fired at him. The Doctor floundered for an answer but was cut off as she turned on Jack. "You told him, but not me!"

"I didn't tell him!" Jack defended himself. "He just knew. And I didn't tell you because it was never an issue when we were travelling together."

"And what exactly _is_ this issue?"

"Again Jack looked at the Doctor, and the Time Lord nodded. "I can't die. I'm well over 150 years old, now." Even the rest of the torchwood team looked a little surprised at that.

"What? How? Since when?" she stammered.

"I don't know how yet. I was hoping the Doctor could tell me. But it started at the Game Station." In his explanation, Jack completely missed the Doctor shaking his head frantically. Rose, however, did not.

"You knew, didn't you?" she glared at him. "That's why you left him behind, isn't it…? _isn't it_, Doctor?"

The Doctor was very reluctant to talk, but knew defeat when he saw it, especially when it involved a Tyler. "I left Jack behind because I felt it and panicked. I was dying, and worried about you, and Jack just felt… wrong." He turned to Jack. "You're a fixed point in time, Jack. That's never meant to happen. I'm a Time Lord, it's my gut instinct. Everything in me rebels against you. To say the truth, Jack, it's not easy even… _looking_ at you, let alone being near you."

"Gee, thanks," Jack said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's who I am."

"Right, so do you know _how _it happened? Since you know all about it," Jack's voice sounded slightly bitter.

Sensing this was delicate, private conversation, everyone kept quiet, although they listened on eagerly. The Doctor, however, just looked down at the table, not saying anything. "_Doctor_?" Jack pressed. The Doctor shook his head, but they all knew that he knew.

"Doctor, what happened?" Rose asked. "Was it really that bad?"

Suddenly the Doctor's head napped up to her. "No!" he cried. "Not bad. Beautiful, wonderful, kind, brilliant, fantastic, magnificent… a little bit stupid, but never bad."

"It was me, wasn't it?" she whispered. The Doctor paled.

"What made you think that?" he squeaked, not denying it.

"You were looking at me the entire time you said that. Like you were trying to convince _me_, and only me, that it wasn't bad. If I had the power to wipe out half a million Daleks from existence, then making a friend live for ever must have been…"

"An accident," he almost shouted desperately. He was on his feet now. "You didn't know how to stop. You just want to bring him back!"

Rose's mouth had fallen open in shock, her eyes filling with tears, and everyone was staring at the Doctor with wide eyes. All except Jack, who was looking at Rose.

"Jack, I'm _so_ sorry," she croaked. "I didn't…"

"It's okay, Sweetheart," he told her quietly. "Most of the time it's a blessing, rather than a curse."

"How is immortality a curse?" Owen asked, a little surprised.

Jack sighed, but stayed silent. It was the Doctor who answered, his eyes not leaving the table.

"Because life goes on, but you stay still," he said. "You humans have such short lives. You grow and blossom and become absolutely fantastic… then you keep growing. You start to wither and get older, and at some point, you die. When you get old enough, you just get tired. You get sick of watching everything you love come to dust."

"What, so you just lock love out entirely?" Donna snorted quietly, the only one with anything to say to that.

"It's harder than it looks, Donna," he smiled weakly.

Rose didn't see his gaze slip to her. She had her eyes set firmly on the table. She couldn't believe she had condemned Jack to that fate. She was horrified anyone would have to go through that. And it was all her fault.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Short, I know. I'm just going off my notebook. I have the next chapter and a bit written out there. Plus here seemed like a nice place to stop. To me, Owen seems like the one who would just keep running his mouth, oblivious to everything else.**_

_**Bring in the 'Being Human' team in the next chapter, and more mysteries are revealed.**_


End file.
